Three-dimensional (3D) point clouds can be used to determine dimensions of various objects. In the context of moving freight, point clouds can capture freight and a freight-moving vehicle in motion. Dimensions of the freight can be improved by stopping the freight-moving vehicle and setting down the freight; this, however, leads to delays in moving the freight.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for processing point-cloud data with a line scanner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.